Una Gran Oportunidad
by Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi
Summary: Que pasaría si un día despertases y escucharas que tú equipo favorito estará en la ciudad en donde vives, pero hay un pequeño problema; solo unos cuantos serán los afortunados de poder estar con ellos y pasar un rato agradable en convivencia ¿Qué harías?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este es el primer fic de Inazuma eleven que hago, espero que les agrade ñ_ñ porque yo estoy obsesionada con este anime… Prosigo y espero que me puedan ayudar dejando sus reviews y una que otra idea si gustan. Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de Level-5 uno que otro personaje que salga inventado pero la historia es totalmente mía.**_

_**I N T R O D U C C I Ó N**_

Que pasaría si un día despertases y escucharas que tú equipo favorito estará en la ciudad en donde vives, pero hay un pequeño problema; solo unos cuantos serán los afortunados de poder estar con ellos y pasar un rato agradable en convivencia.

Que es lo que harías para ser uno de los afortunados que logren estar ahí, o mejor dicho que harías para poder estar con él… Ese chico que a simple vista se ve inalcanzable para ti, del cual te encuentras perdidamente enamorada.

Con el tan solo hecho de escuchar su nombre, ver una de sus fotografías y con el tan solo hecho de verlo en la televisión a través de todos y cada uno de los partidos tú sientes una carga intensa de energía que te va llenando todo el cuerpo; que recorre todas absolutamente todas y cada una de las células de tu piel hasta llegar a tú corazón el cual empieza a latir incontrolablemente.

¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para poder ganar el derecho de verlos y declararte a tu chico especial todo lo que sientes por él aunque el ni siquiera sepa que existías hasta ese momento?


	2. Una Gran Noticia

_**Bueno este es el primer fic de Inazuma eleven que hago, espero que les agra**__**de ñ_ñ porque yo estoy obsesionada con este anime… Prosigo y espero que me puedan ayudar dejando sus reviews y una que otra idea si gustan. Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de Level-5 **__**uno que otro personaje que salga inventado pero la historia es totalmente mía.**_

Una Gran Noticia

Mi nombre es Rummy Nicare en estos momentos me encuentro viviendo en Estados Unidos y el día de hoy como cualquier chica o mejor dicho como cualquier persona que le gusta el fútbol me encuentro viendo el partido de mi equipo favorito en la televisión.

Se preguntarán, ¿cuál será su equipo favorito?, y algunos pensaran que estoy loca por no haberlo mencionado pero el tan solo hecho de pensar en el, hace que las cosas de repente se me olviden; pero la respuesta a esa pregunta es y siempre será el equipo Raimon.

El equipo me encanta porque en todos y cada uno de los partidos se ve como todos y cada uno de los chicos que forman parte de Raimon entregan todo desde que inicia el partido hasta el último minuto.

La pieza clave para ello o mejor dicho la motivación y razón de la entrega y entusiasmo de este gran equipo se debe gracias al carisma y confianza que les da el capitán y portero del equipo… Endo Mamoru.

Este chico si que es increíble ¿porqué?, por el tan solo hecho de que con una de sus palabras y una sonrisa suya la cual es muy característica de él le pueden dar más confianza a todos los miembros del equipo para poder seguir adelante y dar lo mejor de si en todos y cada uno de los partidos hasta el final.

El punto importante del día es que en el partido de hoy, los chicos dieron una entrevista y dijeron que estarían en estados unidos en algunos días; y que habría la posibilidad de que alguien pudiese pasar un día entero con el equipo así que podrán imaginar como me puse de histérica ante tal noticia.

Después de escuchar aquello y hacer mi escena, todo se volvió negro... y empecé a imaginar como sería estar con los chicos... o mas bien con mi chico

Pase varios minutos inconsciente, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo mi familia... Ya que después de haber escuchado tal noticia me desmalle (con razón todo se volvió negro y empecé a imaginar) XD, y como no desmayarme ante tal grandiosa noticia

Esa si que era una gran noticia pero sobre todo mi gran oportunidad :D estoy decidida a hacer todo lo que sea posible para ser yo quien tenga el derecho de estar conviviendo con los chicos de Raimon

Y aunque Endo es súper lindo y simpático, ojalá y pudiese conocerlo en persona; no es que no sepa de él ni de los demás chicos pero me encantaría convivir con ellos, lo que se de ellos es gracias a toda la información que he leído sobre ellos pero Endo no es mi tipo de chico, el chico que en realidad me interesa y es muy especial para mi es...

**Hola! se que el capitulo ha estado corto pero solo así veré si puedo continuar ahora con esta nueva historia aparte de que es una nueva faceta y solo porque estoy ahora obsesionada con el anime, si todo marcha bien haré el siguiente capitulo mientras ahora que medio regresan las ideas también continuare las otras dos que tengo pendientes. Trate de actualizar desde hace 3 días y no podía T_T . Pero bueno ya basta de sermón XD solo me resta por decirles que dejen su review con cualquier comentario y/o sugerencia**


	3. AVISO

Hola antes que nada espero se encuentren bien y a pocos días de que empezó el año quiero desearles la mejor de las suertes en este nuevo año y que todos sus deseos y/o propósitos se hagan realidad uno de los míos se ha vuelto realidad y ese es que pude recuperar la info de una memoria que estaba dañada en la cual tenía lo de mis capis

La próxima semana espero ya empezar a subir capítulos nuevos y empezar a realizar una que otra historia que tengo en mente, y con eso de que ahora tenemos ya unos muy buenos capitulos de Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone

Sin más por el momento espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo y bueno cualquier duda y/o sugerencia espero me la hagan saber. Saludos

Esme-Natsumi-Raimon-Vulturi

(JACQUELINE)


End file.
